The Result of Chaos
by Erin Weasley
Summary: After a night of hell one year ago, the entire crew is back... or almost. Alexis and her friends (and fiance) must face Blackwood once again. The group is attacked by a mysterious new Psycho and newly revealed secrets change everything, all while Alexis is battling her emotions and memories, trying to figure out how her life came to all this.
1. I've been here before

**Warning, since this is the second book, it probable won't make any sense to those who haven't read Side Effects may Include.**

"You can't change what happened last year." Dr. Hill stated coldly from behind me, causing me to jump. I stared out at the mountains that once entranced me with their beauty, were now cold and distant.

"You don't know anything about last you," I snapped, pushing past him as I walked towards the cable car station. Josh came to my side and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I shivered as the wind bit at my face, secretly missing my long hair, that was now cut just bellow my chin. I pulled Josh's beanie further onto my head. The others slowly began to arrive from the path.

The first to break from the trees was Sam. Her blond hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail and she was wearing Hannah's locket that I found in the mines last year. She strode over to where Josh and I stood.

"This is so weird." She muttered, looking around.

"I just," Josh started, taking a deep breath, "I can't believe we're back." A flare of red appeared from the mouth of the woods. Ashley gripped Chris's hand as he led her towards us. Josh stared down at his feet. Ashley stopped a few feet away, like if she came any closer, Josh would somehow rip her head off. I squeezed Josh's arm before letting go and moving to Ash.

"Hey Lex," Ashley murmured softly.

"I've barely seen you all year, and all I get is 'Hey Lex?" I joked shyly. She looked up and gave me a small smile. Without thinking, I pulled the red head into a hug. "I missed you Ash."

"I missed you too, Lex." She sighed, hugging me back. "It's been hard without you around."

"We'll I'm sure Chris has kept you company." I teased trying to defuse the tension. Her smile grew slightly.

"What, no hug for me?" A quiet voice said from behind me. I back away and Jessica pushed pass me to hug Ashley. I wasn't surprised to find out the two had become friends. Ash and Jess faced some of the worst the mountain had to offer last year. I figured they found comfort with each other.

"Hey Jess," I muttered awkwardly. The blond glanced at me before turning away to say goodbye to her psychiatrist. The only thing worse than Dr. Hill coming with us was that he was the only one staying with us. The other shrinks had other work they had to attend to. Because Dr. Hill had three patients in one place- and since he came up with idea of going back in the first place- he decided to tag along.

"Speak of the devil," I whispered to myself as he approached me. I stepped away from Ashley so they wouldn't hear us.

"Quite the view, don't you think?" he wondered, looking around at the scenery. I rolled my eyes.

"Is the view of the ocean from your cushy office not enough?" I hissed. I shuddered as he chuckled at my hostility.

"Sometimes, a little change is just what we need." He turned around and strode off in the other direction. I growled in frustration. I knew he was hiding something, and I had been trying to figure out his secret all year. I watched as Josh shuffled away from Chris and Sam to stand next to me.

"What did he want?" Josh asked, slipping arm around my waist. I huddled next to him

"Just 'enjoying the scenery'," I answered sarcastically. "I can't shake the feeling that he's up to something." I admitted.

"I feel that way about everyone," Josh surveyed the others. "You're the only one I can really trust." He whispered, gently kissing the top of my head.

"Well don't you two look cozy," an instantly recognizable voice sneered from behind me. I pulled away from Josh to glare at Emily. "Sorry," she stepped towards me, "didn't mean to disturb the happy couple."

While the year drew some of us closer, it only pushed Emily farther away. She became even colder and more spiteful than she had ever been. There was one thing we agree on; I should have died, not Mike.

"Leave her alone Em," Matt pleaded. Matt was the only person who could stand being around her. As far as I knew, they weren't together, Emily made sure of that after he left in the mines, even thought it was the only way for him to survive.

"Just trying to be social," Emily shrugged and walked off.

"Sorry about her," Matt said apologetically. "She isn't usually like that."

"Only around me, right?" I scoffed. He nodded sadly. "You would think surviving the mines together would give our relationship a boost." I joked. We all laughed lightly.

"I read in the news that you guys are tying the knot," Matt observed the ring on my finger. Josh and I had meant to keep our engagement private, but as soon as his parents found out, they called in a journalist. They thought that it would do good to show the public that their schizophrenic son was healing. They had no idea what we had gone through together.

Soon after his proposal was announced, my parents came to my apartment for the first time in three years while Josh was at an appointment. They wanted to 'congratulate' us by saying the wedding was a horrible idea.

"I will not have my daughter marrying a psychopath," were my mother's exact words. I forced them to leave without a second thought. They weren't my parents as a kid, so what gave them the right to barge into my life?

Matt jogged to catch up with Emily, and the last member emerged from the woods. Josh's grip on my waste tightened. I knew that I should've hated Isaac, but I just couldn't bring myself to be angry with him. Throughout the year, everyone had somebody to help them, except Isaac. He was deserted by all of us and even I felt pity for him. Isaac waved at us slightly as he passed but said nothing.

"I guess it's time to head up to the lodge," Josh sighed. The gathering split into two groups; Sam, Jess, Isaac, Chris, and Ashley took the first cable car. Sam wanted to come with us, but I told her that we'd handle ourselves. That left Hill, Matt, Emily, Josh, and me in the next trip. The wait for the car was agonizingly silent. As the cable car drifted towards us in the distance, I took in a sharp yet shaky breath.

"After everything, _this_ scares you?" Emily scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Fears are often heightened after a traumatic exper-" Dr. Hill began, but Emily put a hand up to stop him.

"Don't give me your psychological crap!" She snapped and returned her ice cold glare to me. "You really think that this even _compares_ to what we went through last year? What that _thing_ did to us? I was almost shot by-" She cut herself off suddenly, remembering Hill, who watched her with interest.

"Just remember who saved you," I hissed, entering the cable car. I sat by the window, Josh sitting closely beside me. The other three took up the other side. I watched Dr. Hill write something in his book and decided to look out the window. Realization of where we were going seemed to hit me all at once. What if I couldn't' do this? What if I lost it in front of everyone? The car screeched to a stop suddenly. I clutched Josh's hand in panic. We weren't even half way there.

"What the hell?" Emily shrieked.

"Josh?" I asked, trying to hide my terror. It found us. It somehow jammed the cables and it was coming for us.

"I'm sure this happens all the time," Matt suggested, his voice shaky as well. "Right Josh?"

"Y-yeah," Josh stuttered, "It will be going in a minute."

"I'll text Sam, let her know we're stuck." I pulled out my phone and told Sam the car broke down, glad that the signal wasn't completely gone yet.

'Okay' was all she replied

"Great! What, so are we just supposed to wait for it to work?" Emily whined, looking at me as if it was my fault.

"It seems that is the situation, yes." Dr. Hill said calmly, almost… glad.

"Shut up," Emily and I snapped.

"It's only for a few minutes Em," Matt tried to calm her down.

"Yeah, a few minutes with two psychos and their shrink." She sneered. Josh cringed and I lunged out of my seat, causing the entire car to shake. Matt was up and holding me back before I could get to her.

"When we get out of this thing, I want you as far away from Josh and I as possible or I will tear your pretty little throat out." I snarled.

"No problem," she muttered with a satisfied smirk.

"I'm really sorry, Lex," Matt whispered as he sat me back down, Josh instantly grabbing my hand.

"I know it's hard," Josh said into my ear, "But try not to act out in front of him." He motioned to Dr. Hill, who was silently writing away in his little notebook.

"It would be a shame if someone _accidentally_ threw that stupid note book in the fire place while he was sleeping." I snickered. Josh laughed quietly and kissed my forehead. The car jerked forward, nearly flinging me out of my seat. Thankfully, the rest of the ride didn't take long. Emily quickly stormed into the station.

"Are you guys okay?" Ashley asked, meekly watching Emily's angered expression.

"Yeah," I lied.

"Just a minor cat-fight, nothing that couldn't be handled," Josh held up his hand in a claw and hissed.

" _Great_ ," she sighed.

"It's no big deal," I promised.

"One of the wires was loose," Chris explained, coming out of the station, his eyes hoping we understood, "That's the reason the car stopped." I nodded. Just a wire. Chris sighed and ran his fingers through his hair the way he does when he's nervous.

"What's wrong?" Josh wondered.

"You just- you should come see this." Chris led us to a newly renovated part of the station. Sam sat on a bench next to the door, he tear brimmed eyes staring off into space. A table rested against the wall holding three pictures: Hannah, Beth, and Mike. The frames were surrounded by fake candles and belongings like Hannah's tennis racket or Beth's favorite bracelet. On the wall was a map that Josh had vandalized to try to scare us.

"The past is beyond our control," I read, marveling the Christmas light spanning out of the map like a web, covering all four walls. Littered in between the bulbs were picture of Hannah's tennis tournaments, an article about Mike's class president election, and anything involving the three. I tried to muffle a sob as I looked at a picture of the entire group dressed up for a Halloween party… at the cabin.

"Who-who did all this?" Josh turned to Chris, a singly tear streaming down his cheek.

"Ash and I came up here about three months ago." Jess answered quietly from the corner. "Mrs. Washington through it might be a good idea to make a… memorial I guess."

"Where did all of you-" Emily came through the door, stopping abruptly as soon as she saw the room. "Oh my god." She dropped her bags and her entire body started to shake. "Matt!" she screamed.

"Em!" Matt grabbed her trembling hands. "Em, it's okay.'

"No, no Matt they're-they're gone."

"I know Em, I know." Matt pushed a hair away from Emily's face and her breath started to slow. The pair turned to the group that was watching them in shock. Emily was the toughest person here, if she couldn't handle being back, how would the rest of us?

"What are you looking at?" She snapped.

"There's the Emily we all know and love." Isaac scoffed quietly, staring out the window. For a moment, all of us stood there in silence, pondering the words before us. _The past is beyond our control-_ I repeated in my mind.

I wrapped Mike's jacket closer around me, letting Josh pull me to his chest. We were both terrified. Of being back, of what could happen, but most of all, we feared ourselves. Sam stood up and walked slowly to the table.

"I thought you might want this back," she murmured just loud enough to be heard. She lifted Hannah's locket over her head and placed it in front of the picture frame. She touched her fingers to the glass and whispered something I couldn't quite make out. The Sam- the one who hid her pain for the benefit of others, who helped even if she didn't know how- straightened her shoulders, wiped away her tears, and put on a brave face.

"Perhaps we should get to the lodge before it gets dark." Dr. Hill suggested from the doorway. It felt as if a curtain was lifted and we were all pulled from a beautiful yet painful memory into the present.

Emily and matt rushed out of the room, followed by Chris, Ashley, and Jess. Isaac looked like he wanted to say something, but left without a word. Sam turned to leave, her eyes lingered on the smiling brunette, motioning for Josh and I to leave as well, but I couldn't bring myself to go just yet.

I walked around the room, trying to get lost in each photographed piece of our lives. And for a brief, glorious moment, it felt like nothing had changed. I pictured myself standing at Mike's election party. There was a keg in the kitchen and a couple making out in the corner. It was all exactly as I remembered. We were all cheering and Mike had his arm drunkenly draped around my shoulders. I glanced at the window, expecting to find the big oak tree that was in Mike's front yard. Instead I saw the snow covered pines of Mt. Blackwood and a pair of warm brown eyes staring back at me.

"Alexis?" Josh's voice brought me out of my trance. I turned my head to look at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I changed my focus back to the window, finding nothing but a streak of white fur darting into the woods. Josh skeptically took my hand and led me to the door. I looked around one the last time, taking in each detail. "Beyond our control… huh," I muttered before turning off the lights.

 **The first chapter is here! I am so excited to finally get to post this and I hope you guys are excited to read it. The tension with Emily is building and a new mystery is revealed. I also posted the one shot in Josh's point of view of scenes that weren't in the first story, all after the events on Blackwood occurred. Dr. Hill is as creepy as ever and Alexis is regretting the decision to come back. But why would Hill want them all to go back? A question that must be answered! Again I really hope you guys love it and I will hopefully be getting a second chapter up soon. P.S to all you artist fans, if one of you would like to draw the memorial scene, I would love to see it! Comments are welcome.**


	2. Legends Never Die

The path to the lodge was short, but we all tried to make it last as long as we could. But soon enough, the cabin loomed before us, as if the fire never happened. Mrs. Washington said the first floor and above had been completely destroyed but the basement was damaged but salvageable.

"Home sweet home, right?" I muttered and Josh smiled slightly. The group crowded around the door, parting for Josh to unlock it. The lock clicked and we all held our breath-except for Hill, of course, who just looked cold and bored. The door slowly creaked open and I cautiously took a step forward like something was going to jump out of the shadows and swallow me. I walked further in and gasped at the familiarity of the room. Everything was the same, furniture, pillows, hell they even dug up the same family photos to put on the mantel.

I heard Josh suck in a sharp breath as he entered, followed by the other. Dr. Hill went directly to Mr. Washington's' office.

"I will see you all in the morning." Was all he said before locking himself inside.

"Finally," Chris sighed. "That guy gives me the creeps." Emily icy glare searched around the room, landing on all those around her.

"Well someone was going to have to say it, might as well be me," she rested her hands firmly on the back of the couch. "What the hell are we doing here?"

"Look," I started, "if you want to leave than do us all a favor and go." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Why you little-"

"Can we please not fight?" Jess begged. Emily opened her mouth to argue, but Chris stopped her.

"Jess is right guys." He stated, "We're never going to make it through the weekend if we keep trying to bite each other's heads off."

I sat down in the chair with a huff.

"We should figure out where each of us is going to sleep." Sam suggested.

"There aren't enough rooms for all of us." Josh muttered suddenly lowering his voice to a whisper. "Someone's going to have to sleep in the cabin." We all fell silent.

"I nominate Mr. and Mrs. Sociopath." Emily jeered. "No way am I staying in the same house with them." I was about to stand, but Josh squeezed my shoulders from behind me.

"So sending them off by themselves is better?" Matt defended.

"Matt's right, someone should go with them." Chris agreed.

"I'll go." Sam offered. "Or someone could sleep on the couch."

That was when I let my pride get the better of me.

"Hold on a second," I stood up. "Josh and I have lived by ourselves all year. We are perfectly capable of staying a few nights in the cabin. So if you could stop talking about us like we're children or help us when we needed you in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess." Everyone was silent and Ashley's eyes were wide and filled with tears.

"Alexis," Josh whispered.

"Forget it." I spat, storming out the back door. It took a moment for my heart to stop pounding and my mind to clear. Gripping the wooden rail, I stared at the snow covered ground. Through angry tears I studied the foot prints leading away from the house. The door closed behind me and I whirled around, collapsing in my fiancé's arms. "I can't do this Josh." I muttered. "Not with her."

"I know… but we have to try." He soothed, running his hand through my short hair.

"I can't do it without him." I whispered and felt Josh tense. Josh always acted different whenever I talked about Mike. I guess he felt as guilty as I did. He pushed me back so he could look in my eyes.

"You have to try." He tucked a loose strand behind my ear. The sun had set and the dark was slowly covering the mountain. "We should go."

 **August 1** **st** **: Three years ago**

I peeked around the tree only to he greeted by a face full of water.

"Michael!" I shrieked, launching my water balloon into his chest. I ran around the front of the Washington's house, finding Sam and Hannah drinking lemonade by the pool, Beth coaxing them to jump in. Emily and Jess were tanning on the cement gossiping about who knows what. Across the lawn, Matt had cornered Ashley, balloon ready. I quietly grabbed a water gun form the pool deck.

I got halfway across the yard I noticed Chris sneaking toward Matt as well, a full bucket of ice water in his hands. I figured I should let Ashley's white knight save the day. I squealed as arms wrapped around me and pulled me behind the wall, where no one else could see. Mike's lips were on mine before I could protest.

"I can't believe your leaving." He sighed when he finally pushed away.

"I'm just moving into an apartment closer to campus." I scoffed. "It's like… half an hour away from your house."

"Five minutes away would be too far." He grinned, leaning in for another kiss. Our lips barely touched when a giant water balloon exploded at our feet, soaking both of us and causing me to scream. Josh laughed so hard he nearly fell off the roof.

"Josh!" We both shouted and I began to drench him with the super soaker.

"Okay, okay!" He pleaded through his laughter as he tried to block the streaming water. "I'm sorry." He climbed down some vines and the three of us headed back to the pool. Everyone had gathered as well, Beth sitting with her feet dangling in the pool. Mike opened the cooler and passed everybody a beer.

"I would like to purpose and toast." Sam held up her can. "To Alexis and Josh, who are ditching us for a 'higher education'."

"Alexis and Josh!" Everybody cheered, except Emily, who glared as Mike draped an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't party to hard without us." Mike added.

"I make no promises." Josh teased.

"You guys act like they're moving to Switzerland or something. "Emily remarked sourly.

"Em's right." I nodded, the others looking surprised that we agreed on something. It was a well-known fact that Emily and I couldn't stand each other. "Just because Josh and I are going to college doesn't' mean things are gonna be different." I kissed Mike on the cheek and snuggled closer to him. "Nothing is going to change."

 **Today**

I dragged my feet through the snow, hugging myself to keep warm.

"There," Josh sighed as the door unlocked. The wood creaked open and we stepped inside. "Last time I was here, we were 14 and playing capture the flag in the dark." He chuckled quietly, looking off as if watching the scene in his mind.

"And we got caught by your mom when you used Beth's bra as the flag." I reminded him with a smirk. The sudden vision of Beth's head with clouded, dead eyes and gaping mouth wiped the smirk off my face. I set my duffle bag on the floor and sat down on the couch, resting my head in my hands, letting the sudden sobs slowly take over my body. The millions of thoughts and emotions flooding my mind finally broke free. It still felt like everything had happened yesterday. Josh sat next to me and pulled me into his lap, his own tears falling into my hair. We stayed like that until we slowly cried ourselves to sleep in each other's arms.

 _My bare feet left bloody foot prints in the pale snow. Sweat that drenched my shirt froze to my body as I ran for my life through the trees. Fire burned the branches above my head, sending inflamed pieces of wood cascading towards me. A flash of white sped past me and I stopped dead, listening to the screeches surrounding me. As soon as one of them showed their lifeless face, I broke into a sprint. The trees opened at the cliff where a lone figure stood._

 _"Josh?" I shouted over the shrieks. I jogged closer, but my legs collapsed from exhaustion. A bandaged hand helped me to my feet. His lips crashed into mine before I could pull away. I tangled my fingers in his hair and I finally brought myself to push back, finding brown eyes instead of blue. I gasped any word I tried to say got caught in my throat. I finally managed to utter a single name. "Mike."_

I shot up from the couch. My breath was shaky as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Alexis?" Josh wondered in a tired and dazed voice. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. Both of us jumped at the knock at the door. Cautiously, I opened the door, finding a disheveled looking Chris. "What happened?" I asked, studying his worried expression.

"We've got a problem." He answered. "Dr. Hill's gone."

"What?" I exclaimed. "What do you mean _gone_?"

"I mean he's gone. Sam and I checked the office this morning and all of his stuff is gone. No note, no anything, he just left."

"He can't have just left," Josh stood up. "His life is his patients. He wouldn't just leave us here."

"Well he did." Chris sighed. "You guys should get dressed and come to the lodge." With that, Chris turned around and headed back toward the lodge. Josh and I exchanged a glance before changing out of yesterday's cloths and going back to the cabin.

* * *

Chris woke up the rest of the lodge, gathering everyone in the living room.

"What's going on?" Emily snapped.

"As some of you may know." Chris began with a sense of authority. "Dr. Hill is… gone." Isaac's face went white.

"Something must have taken him." Ashley whispered, starting to shake in panic.

"All of his stuff is missing too. He must have left." Sam comforted.

"Sam's right," Chris agreed.

"But what if she isn't?" Isaac shouted, his silent demeanor shattering. "What if those monsters got to him and now they're coming for us?"

"Isaac, you need to calm down." Sam insisted. "Nothing is coming for us."

"But how do you know that?"

"Because they're all dead!" Chris yelled, and looked at me sympathetically. "Mike gave his life to make sure of that last year."

"So we're bringing Mike up now?" Emily scoffed.

"Emily," I stepped toward her, my voice holding warning.

"I mean, if we're going to talk about him, then why not talk about Hannah and Beth, or how Josh almost got us all killed?" She spat at me.

"Shut. Up." I growled.

"Or maybe we should talk about how your precious Michael was going to blow a hole in my brain because he was a coward!" Emily screamed and I brought my hand up and slapped her, the loud crack of skin on skin echoing though the room.

"Alexis!" Sam shouted and Emily dug her nails into my cheek. Within a second, the two of us were a yelling, scratching mess on the floor. It wasn't until the gun clicked that we pulled apart.

The pistol shook in Isaac's hands as he pointed it at us.

"Stop it," he whimpered. "Stop yelling and screaming and scratching. Just stop."

"Isaac," Sam approached him cautiously, "put the gun down." He looked down at his hands, throwing the gun to the floor and jumping back, as if it had tried to bite him.

"I-I'm sorry." He sniffed. "They wouldn't stop yelling."

"It's okay." Sam's expression softened. "Just… calm down, alright?" he nodded sadly. Emily glared at me as she stood up, wiping off her designer jeans.

"You all saw that," she looked around. "She attacked me. Did you see that Matt? She's crazy."

"Well at least I'm not a despicable-" I was cut off by the sound of glass breaking and someone screaming. Josh helped me off the ground and we all rushed to the source, finding a terrified Jessica standing in the doorway of the office. Ashley ran to her side.

"Oh my god," she whimpered. "Oh my god!" Chris quickly ushered both of them away from the door. He gagged and covered his nose with his hand.

It wasn't until I moved next to him that I noticed the smell. I immediately thought of the vial breath of a wendigo as it shrieked before it attacked. I looked on the desk, my eyes meeting those of the severed head of a deer. Blood stained the carefully carved cedar and dripped to the expensive rug.

"What the hell is going on?" Matt exclaimed, backing away from the scene.

"Hill," I growled, "It's gotta be him."

"That's impossible." Sam shook her head. "The guy is creepy, but you don't really think he could do something like this?"

"Think about it," I addressed everyone. "He disappears overnight and the next morning we find this after you had already searched the room."

"How do we know it wasn't any of us?" Ashley wondered.

"We were all in the living room." Chris answered.

"Jess wasn't." Emily accused. We all looked at the shaking blond.

"I was getting a glass of milk." She sniffed. I noticed the broken glass on the ground. "You think I did this?"

"You were the only one who wasn't there." Emily continued and Jess burst into tears, crying into Ashley's shoulder.

"It couldn't have been Jessica, Em." Sam said and I could tell her patience with Emily was dwindling.

"How do you know?"

"Just look at her for god's sake!" I shouted. "The poor girl is about to fall to pieces and you accuse her of dragging a mutilated deer head in here like she was a wendigo!" Everyone stared at me with wide eyes. I had said the beast's name, something we had silently agreed to never do.

"I agree with Lex." Ashley broke the silence. "Dr. Hill has been plotting something ever since we got here."

"He's been hiding something all year. I can feel it." I added. We were quiet again.

"Well we can't just leave it there." Chris sighed. "Matt, can you give me a hand?" The two of them carried the head out of the room, more blood gushing onto the floor and on their clothes.

"I'll get rid of the carpet." Josh offered and started to roll up the carpet.

"We'll have to clean up the blood." I said, stepping aside so Josh could get out the door.

"I'll help." Sam followed me to the kitchen where we found some buckets and filled them with soapy water. We grabbed some sponges and rags and went to work.

 **August 30: Three years ago**

I mopped up the red liquid from the counter with a paper towel.

"Sorry about your punch Lex." Mia, the girl who lived down the hall, apologized.

"That's fine." I laughed. "Josh helped make it so it probably tastes like feet." She giggled and I could tell she was tipsy.

"Have you met my brother?" She grabbed someone by the arm and pulled him over to us. He was tall and blond and had blue-grey eyes. "You two chat." She took another sip of her beer and squeezed through the crowd.

"I'm Alexis." I smiled shaking his hand.

"You must be the owner of the apartment. I'm Isaac."

"Yeah, my boyfriend wanted me to throw one more partly before school started." For a moment his smile falter, but I paid no attention to it. I noticed Mike making his way towards us. "Speak of the devil."

"Hey." Mike greeted, wrapping his arm around my waist. "I told you a party was a good idea."

"And I told you that this apartment wasn't big enough." I pointed to the crowd of people at the door.

"Just shows how many people love you." He said, placing a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Or it shows how many people want free beer." I laughed, leaning into him. I remembered Isaac. "Mike, this is Isaac. His sister lives down the hall."

"Michael Monroe, but everyone calls me Mike." He smiled and they shook hands.

"Mike's a legend at our high school." I grinned and Isaac looked uncomfortable.

"I'm Isaac Miller. My sister always drags me to these things." He looked at Mike carefully. "I think I remember you, I went to Los Angeles High school."

"Do you go here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm a sophomore." He looked down at his watch. "I should probably get going. It was nice meeting you."

"He seems nice." I said once Isaac had disappeared into the sea of people.

"I don't like the way he looked at you." Mike huffed. "Like you were something to eat."

"Oh?" I turned to look at him. "And how do you look at me?"

"Like you're the only girl in the world." He grinned and leaned in for a kiss. He pulled back. "Because you are the only girl to me."

"Oh yeah? What about that waitress in San Francisco?" I thought about our trip to the Golden Gate last year?"

"She was flirting with me!" He exclaimed.

"Uh-huh." I went in for another kiss but he pulled away again, this time his brown eyes gazed into mine.

"I love you Alexis and nothing is going to change that." He pushed a loose hair away from my face. "I am never going to stop loving you."

* * *

 **You guys have no idea how guilty I feel right now. I am sooooooooo sorry that this took so long for me to write. If I am being honest with you guys, I didn't think I was going to continue this story. The Until Dawn craze for me had really died down, and I just wanted to give up and move on. But then I started writing again and I realized how much I had missed writing these characters and their stories. I can't begin to say how sorry I am that I wanted to give up, but I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys will want me to continue.**


	3. Asses the Sin

After Sam and I had cleaned up the as much of the blood as we could- some had seeped into the wood, everyone gathered in the the living room again.

"I still don't understand why Dr. Hill would want to freak us out like this." Isaac muttered.

"It's gotta be an experiment or something." I concluded. "He's trying to see how we react and he's writing it down in that damn notebook."

"So all we have to do is not give him anything to write down." Sam said cheerfully, plopping down on the couch next to me.

"Yeah, cause it's not like we're all nutcases!" Emily scoffed sarcastically.

"It would help if you didn't deliberately piss off any of us nutcases." Josh snapped. It was the first time he had lost his cool all weekend. Chris and Matt came inside, their shirts and jeans splattered with blood.

"Have fun explaining the deer head in the dumpster to your parents." Chris joked darkly. "I'm gonna take a shower." He sprinted up the stairs before Matt could get their first. Matt groaned.

"I'll just go change." He growled and went upstairs to his room. The living room was awkwardly quiet.

"Now what?" Ashley asked.

"We could play poker." Isaac suggested. The group shrugged and Josh began to deal some cards he found in the cupboard.

"Hannah always had the worst poker face." Sam laughed quietly.

"She always pouted when she got a bad hand." Josh mused, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Beth said she hated poker even though she would whoop all our asses every game." Emily joined and pretty soon we were all adding memories to the conversation, completely forgetting the cards in front of us.

"Mike would find a way to turn everything into a drinking game." I started. "And he would always win."

"Remeber when we played stip poker at my 17th birthday party?" Jess chimed, actually looking happy. "Josh made Lex take off her shirt and Mike looked like he was going to break something."

"I remember that!" Josh exclaimed. "I thought he was going to shoot me." Emily winced, but to my surprise, she laughed along with the rest of us.

"When Mia turned 18, she got so drunk, she jumped into a park fountain and convinced herself that she was a mermaid." Isaac snickered. Chris came down the stairs, his wet hair sticking to his forehead. He snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka and shot glasses. After everyone had at least one shot, Emily decided that everyone had to share at least one embarrassing story.

"Better skip Mr. Homemade Parachute over here or we'll get a book." I teased, poking Josh in the side, where I knew he had a scar from that specific experiment.

"Nope," Emily shook her head. "No skips. Everyone has to share." Matt came down the stairs with fresh clothes and damp hair. "Where have you been?" Em questioned.

"I got in the shower after Chris." He replied.

"Well, since you're last one here, you get to share your embarrassing story first." She handed him a shot.

"That's easy." He downed the vodka. "Freshman year, I was the smallest guy on the football team and the others liked to pick on me the most. This idiot," he pointed to Isaac, "thought it would be funny to sneak my clothes into the girl's locker room. I looked all over the gym in a towel until someone tapped me on the shoulder." He poured himself another glass.

"It was Chelsy Forbes, who was, at the time, the hottest senior on the planet. And she was holding my boxers out like they were infected."

"I totally forget you went to our high school." I exclaimed, looking at Isaac.

"Yeah. We just never met because I avoided loser sophomores." He joked and I punched his arm.

"I believe that story deserves a toast." Em raised her shot, the rest of us doing the same. "To Chelsy Forbes and Matt's underwear." We clinked our glasses together and laughed before drinking. "Who's next?"

"How about you Em?" I challenged. "Surely you have something juicy to spill."

"Yeah Em, let's hear it." Josh sloppily poured more liquor in front of her, most of it getting on the table.

"Fine, I'll go." She thought for a moment. "Okay- yeah, I've got one. I was in seventh grade-" everyone snickered. We all remembered middle school Emily well. Huge wire glasses, braces from ear to ear, and greasy hair. "Yeah, yeah I was a dork. Can I continue?" The eight of us quieted down.

"As I was saying, it was seventh grade year and everyone was getting ready for the Valentine dance. You remember; the one where everybody bought roses for each other." We noded. "Well I had finally worked up the courage to ask Marcus Wheeler, who was secretly as dorky as me even though he was the most attractive 13 year-old ever.

"He said yes and my mom bought me a dress and I even put on a little makeup. I arrived at the dance early since I didn't want to make him wait for me. When I got there, I wasn't the only one. There was this group of girls, one of which happened to be Marcus's ex. I don't know how the found out, but they knew I was Marcus's date." I looked at the ground, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Before most of the chaperones had arrived, the girls thought it would be hilarious to tip over the snack table while I was getting my punch. I got chips in my hair and the punch ruined my dress. Then Marcus showed up, got one look at me, and just laughed and walked off with the girls." Emily finished and her voice held no sadness or anger. While everyone looked at their feet, she shrugged it off like it was just another childhood memory. I rubbed my hands together, vividly remembering that night.

I was one of those girls. Sure I wasn't the one who tipped over the table, but I was there, laughing and sneering with everybody else.

"To punch soaked roses," Sam toasted, glancing around the room, slightly smiling at me, "and mean girls." We held up our glasses then quickly drank the liquor.

Almost everyone had shared their story and we were all thoroughly drunk. It was Jess' turn and the vodka bottle had run empty so Ashley went and grabbed another. She plopped back down on the floor and a drunken grin stretched across her face.

"Okay, okay, let me think." She giggled. "Oh I got it!" Jess had never been very good at holding her liquor. "I was sixteen and me and Em were out shopping. We stopped at a red light and pulled up next to a car filled with these super hot college guys. Em dared me to flash them, and me being me, did. Just as I had rolled down the window and lifted up my shirt when I heard one of the guys in the back say my name." She paused for dramatic effect. "I just saw the look on my brother's face before Em slammed on the gas." We all took a moment to laugh, and for the eighth time, held up our shot glasses.

"To mortified big brothers," Josh started.

"And Jess' boobs." I added with a snicker. As the liquid burned down our throats, there was something different about it. Josh grabbed my hand, eyes wide. He tried to say something, but fell back eyes closed and still. One by one everybody collapsed, silent and unmoving. I tried to scream, but it was as if my body was slowly turning to ice, any sound freezing in my throat.

* * *

My mouth felt like there were fifty cotton balls shoved down it. I tried to say something, but all that came out was a breathless gasp. It was so dark, for a moment I still thought my eyes were closed.

"Lex?" A voice whispered, and it sounded like it was coming from across the room. "Lex is that you?"

"Isaac?" I wheezed, my voice barely audible. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know." I tried to move, but my hands were bound above my head. "Can you move your arms?" I heard his restraints move.

"No… what the hell is going on?" He was starting to panic.

"Calm down Isaac. We're going to get out of-" A bright light turned on suddenly, nearly blinding both of us. Now that I could see, panic set into me as well. There were two thin lines of liquid leading from the other side of the room to separate puddles at our feet. As soon as I could smell it I could tell what it was; gasoline.

That wasn't what scared me the most. I could see the frames of glasses around my eyes and Isaac had been dressed in a pink coat, a long brown wig messily propped on his head.

"Hannah? Beth?" A quiet voice called from across form us. Another light turned.

"Josh!" I yelled, but he just looked at me with clouded eyes.

"How are you two…" he looked around, "What's going on?"

"Look familiar Joshua?" A deep, electronic voice echoed through the room. My stomach dropped, memories of the same voice twisting at my insides. Josh was strapped into a chair, a pair of buttons in front of him. "I must say, your work is very… inspirational." I noticed the stand bags hanging above each gasoline fuse.

"Josh!" I shouted and eh finally looked at me.

"Hannah," his voice cracked.

"No Josh it's me, Al-"

"I assume you remember the rules." The intercom interrupted. "Just pick which sister lives… and which sister dies." Flames erupted from the gasoline lines, quickly racing towards us.

"Josh it's Alexis! I'm not Hannah!" I tried to fight against the chains, but I was still weak. Isaac shook off the wig.

"I'm not your freaking sister!" He screamed, but it seemed Josh couldn't hear either of us.

"Hannah or Beth. Hannah or Beth." He kept repeating until the flames were nearly to us. He closed his eyes and slammed his hand down and the sandbag above my line fell. Just moments after, the flames reached Isaac.

"Isaac!" My cries were buried under his pain filled screams. The smell of burning flesh was overwhelming. It wasn't long before his screams went silent, but the fire roared on.

* * *

 **It has begun. Please don't forget to review! It really helps when I know what you guys think of the story.**


End file.
